OCFest: The 74th Hunger Games
by Megalor9
Summary: A Hunger Games parody. And now, presenting the most intricate breed of characters, the 'Mary Sue', the most perfect character in all of writing. Cheer and laugh as I throw one of them, Anastasia Darling Pumpkin Queen DiMare, into the rough, ragged universe of Panem. And then keep reading to see if there is an end to the madness of OC-Fest; for example, Mary Sue dies...
1. The Beginning of the Madness

**Original Character/OC-Fest Showdown, An HG Parody by Megalor9**

**Yeah, well, in my off-time, I decided to make this parody out of sheer boredom. This is solely for laughs, and this is my favorite type of writing, but not my best writing.**

**Make sure you know that this is a PARODY! I WILL NEVER EVER WRITE CHARACTERS AS BAD AS THIS. Never. Ever. I also don't own anything written by Suzanne Collins, nor own any lines from the movie.**

**So enjoy, and this will be multi-chaptered, so when you all review, make sure to put this on story alert. And favorite, if you would give me the honor. And try not to have your eyes burn out at the sheer Sue-ness. Mind your retinas. **

**I do not abandon stories that I work on, though, so expect chapters to come out every week, on Sundays when I update my SYOT.**

**Have fun reading,**

**~Megalor9**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I quickly flip my long black hair over my shoulders, and look into the mirror. Yes, just as beautiful as ever. My deep violet eyes flash when I look into the mirror. Of course I'm beautiful. But how does Gale manage to resist me still?

I've had a crush on Gale since forever, since he's the hottest person on the planet Earth, and I've just been dying for five minutes to talk to him. But he still ignores me, and goes off into the woods to hunt with that ugly Katniss girl. She isn't as pretty as me. I wish I could just take her bow and arrow and shoot her through the heart.

Dashing into the washroom, I turn the tap on the huge bathtub for my daily bath of rose oils. Since my father is the mayor and the richest person in District Twelve, he has the money to afford all of my hygiene needs. After waiting several long minutes for the bath to be ready, I step into the tub and just relax. Relax. It's just reaping day.

See, reaping day is the day the Capitol comes in and chooses some kids to go fight to the death in the Hunger Games. Of course I'd never ever want to go into the Hunger Games, because you could actually get hurt in them. I'd never want to get hurt, or ruin my makeup. But everyday for four hours a day, I train with a variety of weapons so I can be prepared if my name gets called. I also met this guy one day, he was an 'author', but I don't know what that is. But anyway, this 'author' guy said that all Sues needed to train with every single type of weapon. So of course I've been training ever since then.

Hey, maybe that 'author' guy was actually a mystical being! He could've been telling me cosmic advice that would affect my whole future!

After bathing for twenty minutes, my father calls me from the living room of my mansion. "Honey, are you done bathing, because we have to leave super early to get to the reaping on time!"

I respond in my singsong voice, "Yes Daddy, I'm done. I'm just putting on makeup."

"Good," he says back. "We leave in an hour." Thank you daddy, I need just that much time to put on my makeup.

I start laying on eye shadow, and accenting my deep, mystifying violet eyes, applying blush to my face, polishing my nails with another purple shade, and painting on each nail a white star. I slip a few golden rings on my fingers. As soon as I finish my makeup, I locate my favorite necklace, a golden one with a large amethyst surrounded by silver banding. If I do end up going to the Capitol, I sure want to look nice doing it. Plus, I think I can use the amethyst necklace as a token, if the Gamemakers allow it.

My mirror serves as my most useful tool as I check that everything on my matching purple dress is straight. It was a gift from my mother, right before she died in a horrible mine accident. It was in her will to give this to me. It was worn by a District Twelve victor, who was my mother's sister. The dress was worn in District Three, during the Victory Tour that all victors have.

I make sure to add some perfume to my rose scent that I gained from the bath. I will be irresistible today. No one will forget my name. Even though I probably am not going to the Capitol, I still have to look great. I tell myself to just pause a couple seconds in front of the mirror. In my mind, I am perfection. All of my body curves, my weight, height, my body build; all of these come together to form a perfect person. Instead of taking a second to admire my job here, I take a while.

After spending ten minutes on this, I finally step outside, and call back to my father. "Ready to go now? I'm leaving!"

He replies, "Sure, I'm coming, honey." The mayor of District Twelve comes out, and grabs my arm. "Let's go."

As the mayor, he gets to come early to the reaping, which means I do, too. The dirt streets of District Twelve are still muddy from yesterday, and the smell of rain is in the air. There's nothing I can do, it could probably mask my beautiful perfumed scent. When my father and I round a corner, my foot finds a rock that seems to have appeared from nowhere.

I trip, in my high heels, and fall straight into a... mud puddle. No! My appearance! I'll have to fix it! I struggle to stand up, and finally my father's hand reaches down to help me up. When I come to my feet, I take a look at the absolute horror that has been set upon my clothes. I'm ruined! I immediately start sobbing, and notice a man in purple robes standing before me. He seems to have appeared out of nowhere, and is frowning at me.

A flashback starts in my mind. This is the 'author' guy that came to me. The man speaks now, "What did you just do now? Fall in a mud puddle?! I just spent four paragraphs, two hundred words about your appearance, and what do you do?! Fall in a mud puddle! How did you not see that coming! God, you're so airheaded."

I am shocked. This author is insulting me, and I don't like it. "Who are you to insult me? It was just an accident!"

"I spent three hundred words describing your appearance! I went through so much torture, and then you just fall in a mud puddle, that's why! I will never do that again, you hear me? Never! A curse will befall you; any clothes you wear shall be forever tainted with mud," the 'author' says, pointing a finger at me, then as quickly as he appeared, he mysteriously vanishes right before my eyes.

"Ha, like he could curse me," I say, trying to alleviate the fear that I see in my father's eyes. "Look, he couldn't curse me, he's just some old bat, nothing to fear. I think he's a mental patient of the Capitol, anyways."

"Okay, if that's it, then, do you need to go back to the house and clean?" My father asks.

I ponder it for a second, but then think of Gale. How Gale always sneaks out to the woods, and how he's a natural guy. "No, I'll be okay, I probably won't have to go to the Capitol anyways."

The rest of the walk there is uneventful, and no one even says anything to me about my ruined dress. Probably because most of the population of District Twelve has worse clothes than I am wearing now. No one gives me any attention, not even when I check into the reaping and take a standing spot among other sixteen years old. My father gives his standard speech, the one he gives every year, hoping that this year someone will win the Hunger Games from District Twelve.

The first reaping name is called out. "Primrose Everdeen", who is a sniveling twelve year old, and starts to sob when her name gets called.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" A volunteering name calls out over the crowd. It's that one girl. The Katniss girl. The one I so despise. I hate her, she steals my Gale pretty much every day, and runs out into the woods. I would report her to the Peacekeepers, but they all buy food from her, and so does my father.

I take a quick second to remember the betting odds on the reaping this year. Number one person that had the greatest chance was Gale. Maybe, just maybe I could meet him if...

"I volunteer too!" I find myself yelling, trying to start up my stupid, but worthwhile, plan.

Katniss must value her own life, because she puts her hand down and says, "Well, she can go, then. I won't volunteer."

The person calling out the names, Effie Trinket, says clearly, "Well, that settles it, then. What's your name, girl?" Effie brings a microphone to my lips.

"My name is Anastasia Darling Pumpkin Queen DiMare, from District... Twelve," my words trail off as I realize I just volunteered for the Hunger Games. It's okay, I've trained, but it still gives me scary visions.

"Okay, Anastasia, you are District Twelve's female representative for the Hunger Games! And our male representative is... Gale Hawthorne! Gale, can please come up on stage for us!" Effie says in a piped up voice, that can only mean she's from the Capitol.

And my heart melts and jumps up into my throat at the same time. Gale just got reaped! Gale was reaped! I'll get to spend time with him, even if it means entering a fight to the death. It's Gale! Gale! GaleGaleGaleGale! I have to restrain myself from letting out a squeal of excitement. When I see him walk up onstage, shaking a little bit, but overall just plain beautiful, I stand up straighter, and try to act as confident as I can. I want to be the absolute best for the hunk that I'm now in the Hunger Games with.


	2. Magical Teleportation!

**OC-Fest Chapter Two: In which Magical Teleportation (And Gale) is introduced**

**Megalor9 back again, with the latest installment for OC Fest, which I know you all love. So leave a review, right? I do listen to story suggestions if you have any. Or maybe I could use a beta, I don't really know. Again, reviews, favorites, and alerts will make me smile. And update :D**

**After I have published one single chapter, I've already had one of my friends bet money on this story, and whether or not I will finish it alive. I will survive, and if I do manage to finish this, I'll get a bonus from my friend. So let's get crackin'! **

**For added madness, please look on my profile, where I have a link to the Mary-Sue character test. I took the test for Anastasia, and she scored 100 out of **_**x**_**amount of points. But anything over 70 points was labeled as 'Irredeemable-Sue' O_o**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't write characters this bad, except for this story. This is for laughs, not to make fun of any specific authors writing. I own nothing by Suzanne Collins.**

**'Till next update or better known as whenever I get bored writing SYOT chapters and decide to update this,**

**~Megalor9**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Someone just decided to magically teleport me into the Justice Building. I wonder who that was... A moment ago I was standing on the reaping stage, but now I'm here. In the Justice Building.

I just volunteered for the Hunger Games. And Gale... Gale was reaped. The only improvement to this situation would be to not go into a battle to the death. I'm sure Gale is saying goodbye to his family, and Katniss-Ugh, why do I even utter the name- and his friends. I know someone, her name is Demeter Angela Pryce Jaxon, she's my friend at school, she's probably saying goodbye to Gale too. The two of them kissed once, behind a slag heap. I saw it, too. But Demeter will never tell me what it actually feels like to be in love and kiss someone.

If she says goodbye to me too, I will force it out of her.

But first it's my father that comes in to say his final words to me. The mayor enters quietly, and speaks in about the same tone. "Why did you do it?" He asks.

"Because," I say, hoping that will be enough.

His voice is a sharp whisper now. "That's not good enough," he says. "Not a good reason to die."

I try and be honest. "I heard- I heard a voice in my head telling me to do it. It spoke in my head, and told me to volunteer. It said- It said I would be happy forever if I did it. It explained a plan to me. So I followed the voice. Who knows, it could have been giving me cosmic advice that would affect me whole future?" I say quickly. It may be a tall tale, but it is the raw truth of things. I heard something in my head tell me to volunteer so I could be with Gale.

"Really?" My father is speaking in a normal voice, no longer a whisper. "That sounds like a well-rehearsed lie to me. What's the real reason?"

"I told you the real reason, I just heard some magic words being said in my head. I think I'm supposed to win the Hunger Games. Plus, if your daughter won the Hunger Games, you'd be famous, right?" My father nods his head. I see I've got him baited, so I play up my deceptive, manipulating side. "Yeah, you'd be featured on national television. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yeah, that would be amazing..." My father trails off as he envisions the thought of being on National TV. "Just... Just one more thing before I leave, honey."

"What is it?" I say, going back into a sweeter personality.

"I... I love you, sweetie," he says, embracing me in a hug, pulling at my dress.

"I love you too, dad," I say, leaning up to meet his hug. And I mean it all.

He pulls away, and motions to my neck. "You'll take that with you, right?" He means my token, the amethyst necklace that's lined with silver. "It's now your token, right?"

"Of course, Daddy, I'll take it into the arena with me. I won't forget you at all. Or anyone in District Twelve."

Peacekeepers come in and take my father away. One says, "It's time to go on the train, Anastasia. We allowed extra time for you and your father, because he's... well... the mayor, and we all know you're special. So time to go."

And I'm gone. Next thing I know, I'm sitting at a table. What is this sorcery? Teleportation again? Who keeps freaking teleporting me everywhere? At least I don't have to walk much anymore.

I'm sitting at a table much like the one in my own house, one with a fine white tablecloth on it, and appetizers already sitting out, ready for consumption. I carefully and gracefully take out some silverware that magically teleported into my hand, and begin to eat. The only other people I see are the mentor guy, the drunk one, Haymitch, who is passed out on a couch, and... gasp... Gale! Sitting on a different chair, a fine velvet one, looking out the window, and just holding something in his hand.

I try and walk seductively over to him, which is hard to do with a muddy dress. He keeps looking out the window, and once I'm closing enough, I see what he's looking at. Gale is looking at District Twelve fly by. We're already on the train, going hundreds of miles an hour towards the Capitol. He misses home, probably.

Smoothly as I can, which sadly is not smooth enough, I slide my hand down to grasp Gale's. And Gale almost leaps twelve feet in the air.

After sitting back down, he says, "Oh, it's you. That one girl with the long name."

Shocked at how he doesn't know my name, I immediately spit it out, sharply. "I'm Anastasia Darling Pumpkin Queen DiMare, just so you know."

"Oh, aren't you the mayor's daughter or something?"

"Yes," I say, rolling my eyes. I never anticipated it to be this hard to start up a relationship with Gale.

"Cool. Good luck, then," Gale says, and immediately gets out of his chair and starts to walk out of the train car. "I'm going to go shower before dinner. Does anyone mind?"

Yes, I mind. He just gave me the cold shoulder, basically! Who in the world has the right to do that to me! Though I would love to see him take a shower, I abstain from following him from the room. Instead, I turn on the TV, hoping to get a glimpse of my competitors. I could study their style, and maybe get an advantage on them.

The television starts with District One. I notice that Effie, the escort from the Capitol with the candy pink hair, has sat down next to me, and starts to talk to me. I just nod my head and instead focus on the TV. "From District One, the two tributes are... Glimmer Veina!" An extremely beautiful girl comes up on the stage, only coming second to me in natural beauty. Because I, obviously, am the greatest when it comes to fashion. "And we also have Marvel Diblasio!" Just an average looking guy is coming from One. But he looks a lot stronger than I am.

The girl that comes from District Two, Clove, is absolutely horrendous! None of her clothes match, and she doesn't cover any of the scars on her face. She's got cuts all over her body. But the guy- I gasp- is almost as hot as Gale. I make a note to talk to Cato during training. Because of what happened earlier with Gale... I'm losing hope that my true love will not love me back. So if that is true, then Cato might be a good replacement. I can only imagine what he looks like without his shirt on... I get lost in my own daydreams about Cato, and miss whatever was in District Three. I'm sure it wasn't anything major, I mean, come on, it's District Three, and they're all just a bunch of nerds, really.

District Four has one of the most striking sights. I see someone who even matches Glimmer, and is almost as beautiful as I am, for the female tribute. Her name is Amphitrite. How can so many perfect people get reaped this year? I shudder at the thought that her and Glimmer will be in the yearly strong group, and also have the ability to kill people.

Five through Seven show no promise, just weak kids, until I see the two from Eight, who look really strong. Almost as strong as someone like Cato or Marvel, but less confident.

Eleven has the greatest contrast. The guy, Thresh, is even more muscular than Cato, but definitely not as hot. He's got the same scarred look as Clove. The girl is a twelve-year old, Rue, who looks lain scared. But she looks so cute and naive, I can't help but love her. _That's it, she's gonna be my ally, _I think in my head. Because how could a little girl like her get killed?

Then I'm watching myself on TV, and I realize how stupid I must've looked. I hear a voice, not mine, but of that mean 'author' guy, saying, _That's right, you were extremely stupid. That's what you're like all the time. _But volunteering for someone else's sister? Katniss's sister looked like Rue, really, and didn't have the mean quality of Katniss. I've got to stop saying that name... Katniss, that is, not Rue.

The television program finishes with a couple of reporters looking at District Twelve. "I think the girl, Anastasia, was so brave for volunteering for another girl's sister, don't you? And, of course, she was extremely beautiful. I'd say we have a good stock of tributes this year, right? Maybe even a victor from an outlying District!"

I smile at the compliment. Of course, that's what most people say when they see me for the first time, but it's still nice that I'm being mentioned on national television.

"Well, that was exciting, but I think we should eat dinner now, correct? If we want to stay on schedule and be at the Capitol tomorrow, I suggest we eat now," Effie calls throughout the train car.

That's right! I'll be in the Capitol tomorrow!

* * *

**EXTRA NOTE OF AMAZINGNESS: I know I should've made Gale instantly fall in love with Anastasia. *facepalm* I should've, but I have chosen not to, and make the romance story similar to Katniss and Peeta's.**


End file.
